There s no need for space
by Miyasawaex-Moonlight
Summary: They did not know that one night could change their lives forever. He was just the birthday boy. She was just trying to enjoy. HAMERON,forever.
1. Just for this one night

JUST FOR THIS NIGHT

It was dark. Very dark. Too dark for him, Gregory House, still be in the hospital anyway. Usually he was the first to get out of that place, even better if he managed to do it earlier than his schedule. Under the screaming of Cuddy would be even better, knowing that once again he managed to piss off his " fun-bags" boss. But than again, today wasn´t just an ordinary day.

Another year had passed,another birthday had came. And man, he HATED birthdays.The fact that it was his own didn´´t change a thing. It was stupid, it was annoying (" Oh, doctor House,I´ve just found out!! Congratulations!!"), and kept remiding him that yes, he was getting older. And notihng had really changed, nothing was better. Just another year. Just another day. And that was he kept telling Wilson all day long, while his best ( and perhaps unique) friend tried in every possible way to convince him to celebrate. In the pest few years , Wilson had won, and they would eventually end up in some bar just drinking and talking.

But nothing today.Not in this birthday. House was just too tired to go on and play that ridiculous game. Hell, why shoul he be happy?? There he was, a middle-aged sarcastic man, with a bed leg and a cane as constant companiers.And then, he decided that was it. No bar this year. No Talking. No Way to celebrate. So,being the smart men he thought he were, he hid in the place that he knew no one would think of looking for him. The diagnosis wing, the place were he was supposed to spend at least 8 hours per day hard working.Not surprinsingly, it had worked.He just sitted by himself in his office,the blinders closed,waiting for the night arrive and his moment to leave unnoticed.

Pleased with himself, he was considering leaving when he heard. Soft steps in the conference room, yet confident,in a bee line to his office. He held his breath for a moment when he saw the door knob move,revealing soon the thin figure of his younger ex-duckling.

Allison Cameron was a puzzle that he yet hasn´t figures out. In fact,over the years, instead of getting easier to understand, she seemed to dive more and more into mistery. He had watched her growing from a delicate and full of morality naive doctor to a marvelous diagnostician, strong in her decisions and more open to the fact that everybody,indeed, lied. Hell, she even helped Ezra Powell to die just a year ago, something that he would never think she would be capable in their fisrt year as co-workers. And now, there she was, staring directly at him, that blond hair that had chocked him first all twisted in curls,the blue-green eyes with a glint of amusement while she observed the scene. Gregory house sitted on his couch, hiding from human contact. She looked ready to leave the place, and house realized that her shift in the E.R had just ended. And yet, she was there, instead off in her car going home.

-- Well, busted. - She smiled at his comment,noticing the slightest annoyance in his voice, like a child who had just lost a hide and seek game.

-- Yes. You may not think so,but that was very predictable. At least for me.- She broked into a huge smile seeing him roll his eyes,and steped closer . His icy blue eyes followed her movements as if daring her, and Cameron almost lost her nerve. What she was going to do was crazy. Was stupid. Was what she´ve always wanted to do since his first birthday that she had witnessed.

-- So, mommy?? What did you get me?? Was that big truck that we saw at the store the other day?? Because that would be awesome!! No, wait!! It´s a new gameboy!! - He clasped his hands mockingly , his voice like one of a eight year-old.

-- No. – Her voice was soft as she kept her pace, closer and closer, her scent coming to his senses, like there were flowers everywere.Man,she smelled good. He tried to focus, because he was Gregory House. And House always had something to say.

-- Cool,then it will be a big boy party?? Oohh, Cameron you´re making me blush here. Sttriper?? - He raised his eyebrowns suggestively hoping that his wit would hit into her.

-- You never blush, House. At least, you wouldn´t bluush in front of a stripper,that´s for sure.- She stopped right in front of him, her eyes glowing,her lips suddenly serius. He gulped.

-- True. Ok, let the party begin!! Can you do a naughty scolar girl?? Do you have a costume?? Cuddy always brings her costume.- Cameron watched him for a moment, and he thought he saw a glint of fear in her eyes. But then, it was gone, and her fingers suddenly caressed his face,tracing slowly every corner,every bit,until stop in his lips. She seated at his side, and he could feel her body tremble.

I can be naughty. – She said in a serious yet delicate tune, and House watched her tentatively.

-- Cameron…are you high? He asked honestly,but he didn´t really cared,because her fingers were just so damn soft in his skin. She smiled,bringing her face next to his and then he knew that for now,he was lost.

-- No, House. I´m not high. I´m just tired of not giving you what Ive wanted since that stuped first gift that I got to you. This is your birthday. I want to give you something to really celebrate. Screw the consequences. Screw the advices. Screw. - He tried to say something, but she wouldn´t let him. It was this. Right now. -- Shut up. I don´t want to know. I don´t care. Shut up. Just for this night, shut up. This is your birthday.Let´s get to your gift.

TBC…

Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

" -- Shut up

SHUT UP

" -- Shut up. I don´t want to know. I don´t care. Shut up. Just for this night, shut up. This is your birthday.Let´s get to your gift."

(--) (--) (--)

No one ever told Gregory House to shut up, at least not successfully.And he would never think that, by the day that he actually shuted up, was because a petit Woman was telling him so. Yet, there he was, speechless staring at Allison Cameron´s eyes, watching her face get closer and closer to his, until it was too much for him to stand.

-- If you are not going to kiss me,don´t think that I´m going to just sit and look to your face.- He tried to sound sarcastic and annoyed,but he just sounded like a hungry man. He felt his hands make their way to her waist as if they had a life of their own, and watched Cameron Widen her eyes feeling that touch.She opened her mouth to say something, but no word was ever pronounced. As if that was his cue, house pressed her waist against his body, foundind her lips with speedness and precision.

In his mind, that would freak Allison Cameron out. He was wrong. Later,much later, he would ask himself if the moon was full or something on that night. But right now,the only thing in wich he could concentrate was those soft lips touching his,those small hands making theirs way to his back and neck,the well treated fingernails gingerly scratching his skin.

The kiss became more passionate, his tongue making its way between her lips,no resistence offered. He barely realized what else was happening until feel her body closer and closer, making her way into his lap,and he gasped with surprise and pleasure.

Cameron slowly pulled away from the kiss,her face only inches from his,a small smile between her lips.he offered no resistance when she pulled off his shirt,instead playing with her own clothes,unbottuning the lght pink shirt that matched so much with that tiny body.Her skin felt like silk while he wandered his fingers around her belly . She let a small moan out off her mouth,and he felt like it was the last chance; Tilting her chin with his thumb he forced their eyes to meet,never stoping the small circles around her belly, knowing that it was unfair, that he was taunting her.

Cameron. You know that I´m not a nice guy. You Know that I´m not going to wake you up tomorrow offering breakfeast and roses.I might actually ask you for breakfeast and break your heart while eating pancakes. Nothing changed in me.

She just smiled again,her hands slowly making way to his pants,and the sweetness he saw in those eyes was something that he would remember for long nights,no matter how many times he would try to deny it.

-- Maybe . Maybe you haven´t changed a bit. But I did. Stop worrying,House.I,m a big girl.- He gave her a sly grin,finally being able to undo her bra.

--Are you sure??

She let he took her bra off,a the same time that his pants somehow found the way to the ground.

-- Shut up. And Happy birthday,House.

TBC…please review!


	3. HIS

HIS

A.N .: Hi,everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you keep enjoying!

And by the way,I´m sorry about the spelling mistakes. I´ll try to improve that, but English is not my first language,since I´m brazilian.

Don´t forget to say what you think about this chapter.Reviews gives me inspiration!

HIS

" –Shut up, House. And happy birthday."

(--) (--) (--)

They both lied quietelly on the floor , her head resting in his chest,her body still pressed against his, in all her glory, nude and without shame.Both still gasping for air, his hands making small patterns over her back, his heart still trying to go back to a normal pace after all the activity. Cameron remained with her eyes closed,not really wanting to do anything else,because the sound of his heart over her ear was so damn good.Soothing. Sweet. And she didn´t wanted that to stop.

For Gregory House, it was just fine too. He didn´t want to talk , he didn´t want to racionalize anything. Actually, to his own surprise, he had no a idea about what he really wanted, except that Everything could remain still. To that moment, right like that, remained still. No talking, no remembering all the bad things in his life. No real world. Just the beautiful woman nestled against his body, letting him fantazise that, for once, life could be like this, simple.

But thruth to be told, that was no simplicity right now. He tought , when they first started, that it was going to be just a hell of a night, great sex with a gorgeous woman, no complications, no strains attached. But by the moment that their bodies actually started to work together,part of his word just seemed to collapse,and House had no a idea how he could or even would deal with that. He dind´t deal. He didn´t care. But then again, why he couldn´t stop thinking about what had happened? Why he kept wrapping his arms around that body instead of just letting her go?

He mesmerized once again about the touch of his hands under her nude skin,when he finally unlaced her bra. His fingers wandered against her breasts,and he felt so aroused just with that small touch that he actually considered taking her right on that moment,his pants already on the floor, her hands already making it ways to his hips, as asking him to just take off that damn underware,while Cameron herself got free of her own, revealing everything about her,without any shame, her eyes fierce and focused on his, while he took his time to admire the young woman stand there just for him. He gaped when he noticed the small tattoo under her belly bottom,on the right side,making himself a mental note no ask about it later.But that was no time to think, because Allison Cameron was there,and apparently wanted him as badly as House wanted her. The moments started to pass like a blur while their mouths collapsed against each other,and their fingers started to work in places that made they both moan with pleasure and urgency. He didn´t even realized how they ended up lying down on the floor,his tongue wandering around her neck, her hands taunting him, passing around his thighs,his abdomen,until they reached his manhood making him near scream. It was something he never experienced before, not even with Stacy. It was primal, as if they had no more control against their bodies,as if they were acting on they on will. He remembered looking right into Cameron eyes on the moment that he finally made his way inside her, and it was looking on the mirror. He knew, on that moment, that she felt the same way, that her body was stronger than her mind,just like his. They moved fast,their mouths together again, in a dance that he never did before. She wrapped her legs around his hips, as if trying to make him go deeper,faster,harder. And then,the blur came back, one big explosion among then, and House tought, for one second, that he might actually died, because no one could feel so much pleasure to live after. He heard Cameron let go a small scream before she stood motionless like him,and just after feeling her chest move incredible fast under his, he was sure that they were very much alive.

And now there he was, wandering about what the hell had just happened and how how could get out of that, because it was scaring him to death.

Cameron opened her eyes and smiled at him,and all he could do was to let a little grin appear on his usually serious face. He moved a bit,trying to make a better position for then, and Cameron immediately tensed up, her hands going to his bad leg as if on their own accord.

Does it hurt? – She asked with concern in her voice,and he looked at her as she was crazy.

-- It always hurt. I´m a cripple, remember? - She sighed with his sarcasm,her hand still there.

-- Yes, thank you for the information, House. That´s not what I meant.Did I…I mean- She blushed a little,but carried on-- Am I hurting you? Did I hurt your leg while We were, you know…

House rolled his eyes in disbelief. That woman was a definitive puzzle.

-- You are a lost cause. Honestly,woman… you are concerned about my bad leg just after you had possibly the best sex of your life? Have a teached you nothing?

Cameron was about to respond something, but changed her mind and raised her eyebrowns;

-- Cocky,aren´t you? Best sex of my life?- House putted a smug face,and all she could do was laugh.

-- I´m realistic.I was there,remember?

-- Well,then. Right back at you. You had a lot of fun,that´s for sure.-House was ready to retort when he felt her shudder between his arms.

-- Are you cold? –But now that he was asking, he realized that his office was in fact freezing.

-- Yes,a little.Maybe I should…-she stammered,pointing to the door—You know.

Gregory House would never know what made him act like that. But just the fact that she was suggesting to leave made him jump.

-- No way. It´s still my birthday.- He pointed to the clock on the wall,showing that it was "only" eleven fifty. Cameron muffled a laught while he promped on his feet,like a little boy wich just had the best idea in the world.

-- wait in here. Don´t move. Tonight- he looked at her oddly,but proceeded.-- You, Allison Cameron,are mine.

She wanted to smile. She wanted to cry. He had no a idea. But he was right. His, she was.


End file.
